


coda

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post 3.10 fluff feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bitty helps Jack out of his wet clothes and they curl up together in bed for a few more hours of sleep.
Post 3.10.





	

     “Shh, come on now, let’s get you upstairs,” Bitty whispered, suddenly aware of the way the stairs creaked under their feet in the still sleeping Haus. He cast a look back at Jack when his boyfriend’s hand came to rest on his lower back. “And dry you off,” he added and smiled softly, flicking some droplets from Jack’s hair away before leading them up the stairs.

     “Thanks, Bits,” Jack said quietly and followed closely behind him.

     The moment Bitty locked his door behind them, he grabbed for Jack’s sleeve and tugged him closer. Jack came easily. His eyes were still bright, but the high-pitched worry from earlier was slowly leeching away. Bitty reached up to cup his face and ran a thumb along his cheekbone. Jack’s skin was still tacky from rain, but it didn’t matter.

     “I can’t believe you really came all this way,” Bitty said. His heart felt all twisted up inside of his chest like it couldn’t decide what it was feeling. Jack leaned forward, not quite kissing Bitty, but letting their noses brush against each other.

     “Bits,” he said, his voice breaking. “I meant what I said. You don’t have to do this alone.”

     Bitty sighed and buried his head in Jack’s chest again, already sniffing back more tears. Jack’s arms encircled him tightly and Bitty was reminded how rain-soaked Jack was. He pulled back and wiped at his face, knowing he must look an awful mess.

     “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold,” Bitty said.

     Jack nodded and stepped back to shrug out of his jacket and hang it on the back of the desk chair. He started to unbutton his dress shirt as well, but Bitty stopped him and gently pushed him back towards the bed where Jack sat obediently on the edge. Bitty met his eyes and hesitated, but Jack was looking back at him with such open affection that it gave Bitty the small boost of courage he needed to start to undo the rest of the buttons. He pushed the shirt slowly off of Jack’s shoulders, letting his fingers linger on the newly exposed skin, skimming their way down Jack’s lean muscles as Jack watched him silently.

     When the shirt was off, Bitty carefully folded it over his arm and went to hang it in the closet so it would dry. He took a moment longer than necessary with the hanger to steady his breathing and when he turned around, Jack was still in exactly the same spot as Bitty had left him.

     Bitty crossed the room back to him and Jack’s hands immediately came up to rest on his hips, urging him closer. Bitty’s hands flitted onto Jack’s shoulders and then slid down his arms again.

     “Jack,” he exhaled and rested his forehead against Jack’s. Jack tilted his head up and kissed the corner of Bitty’s mouth, feather-light. “Thank you.”

     Jack was silent for a long moment and then his hands curled more possessively around Bitty, hugging him closer. His breath was hot on the hollow of Bitty’s throat when he spoke.

     “I love you, Bits,” he said.

     “I know,” Bitty said, fighting sudden tears again. “I know. I love you, too.”

     Jack’s hand slipped under Bitty’s shirt, tracing along his spine and kneading gently. Bitty melted into him and buried his face in Jack’s neck, kissing his way along his collarbone until he made it back up to Jack’s lips again. Jack kissed him, soft and slow, fingers ghosting along Bitty’s skin under his t-shirt.

     “C’mon, you need a few more hours of sleep,” Jack said, nodding towards the crumpled duvet that looked so inviting that Bitty nearly sighed again.

     “Don’t wanna sleep now that you’re here,” Bitty argued, but Jack was already standing and pulling back the duvet to make room for the both of them. He unbuckled his belt and took off his pants, one leg at a time while Bitty watched. Bitty held out his arms for the still damp pants and hung them up, grabbing the jacket from his desk chair as well. Once he had finished, Jack pulled him back to the bed and they climbed in together.

     Bitty took a moment to re-situate Señor Bun on the nightstand and then allowed Jack to hug him close, burrowing into his boyfriend’s chest, already warmer for it. Jack’s heartbeat was steady and loud next to him and Bitty felt quieter inside than he had all week. Jack’s lips pressed against his forehead and Bitty relaxed into him in total contentment, reaching for Jack’s hand to tangle their fingers together.

     “Did I mention that I can’t believe you’re here?” Bitty whispered and Jack smiled before leaning down to kiss him again.

     “Get some sleep, Bits,” he said. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”


End file.
